


I'm Weak- And What's Wrong With That?

by Writer_of_Worlds



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, in which I have no sanity, let's see how long I keep this one, title is also subject to change wooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Worlds/pseuds/Writer_of_Worlds
Summary: Life felt so simple... So calm... Sure, she was stagnating... But that had just beenlife. But when her world was replaced with another, her body destroyed and put back together as something altogether more twisted...In a world where all monsters are damned on sight, where beasts are known only to be the summonings of a mad king with a painful thirst for the oppression of his people... Where 'trust' ceases to truly exist... Wheremagic, demons, and everyunsightful nightmare of manexists in tandem...There is no home for amonster, right?...
Relationships: Meta Knight/self insert, canon/self insert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [It's the prologue woooo!]

_A nightmare... It had to be...._

_"It bonded!" A laugh. The being hanging overhead was little more than a blur, a mix of white and dark purple. Glaring red eyes sliced down into her own, daggers formed from pre-meditated malice. "We need to test it immediately! Turn off the Light-Restraints!" Her arms were free. Something on her back was free, too. There was a laugh... A pressure was building in her chest, a sort of pain that came with lack of air. She inhaled sharply. A deep, nearly demonic inhale sounded from nearby, wet and throaty. It nearly sounded like something that would belong to a hunting hound over anything else... The being above snickered._

_Lights flashed._

_" **SIR, THE OUTER WALLS HAVE BEEN BREACHED!** " The world shook. A growl above._

_"The Star Bastards.... YOU!" Someone yelped. "Get the project secu-!" The wall exploded. Shrapnel went flying. She hit the floor. She'd had enough dreams to know how this would go. Something by her ear snapped. She growled, but the noise was wrong. It wasn't coming from her face. It was coming from somewhere else, echoing in a part of her that didn't seem quite right. Blurs were running left and right._

_" **Air-shield failing. Evacuate.** " She knew what that meant..! She didn't need to think twice before taking off. Something collided with her. She slashed out. That same not-quite-there appendage had moved as she spun. There was a gasp, deep. Masculine. A bit like a fluid, really... But that made so little sense. Then again, nightmares- and dreams- never made sense anyway. Something latched onto her arm._

_"WITH ME, AIDES!" The thing above her. She clawed at the grip, and received a yowl in response. "DAMNIT!"_

_" **WATCH YOUR TONGUE!** " Okay, she knew that was her voice. But before she could realize that fully, gravity suddenly inverted. There were screams, explosions- metal and wires and bodies and blood and fire- and then silence. She couldn't close her eyes. She could only stare ahead, blankly, as an incredibly big blob of silver was cleaved in two... Several slashes filled the dark void. She moved, her arms pulling close to defend herself- but the movement was a little off._

_Cold. That registered in a split-second.... Alongside a bone-chilling crackle. It started at the edges, but was fast to engulf. In moments, her body was frozen in place... And she was left to stare into the inky-black... As a brilliant light filled her vision, and the blob vanished into nothingness._

_... A nightmare..._

_..... Nothing more......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So, a fore-warning: I don't know if I'll go through with this fanfic or if I'll abandon it at some point. I posted the prologue the day after my twentieth birthday (February 22nd, 2021), and I'm... Well, taking a vague idea I had thanks to a challenge and running with it. We'll see if I keep it forever or give up on it eventually... It'll be one or the other!  
> For now, I'm tired, I have a _ton_ of work to get done this week and not a ton of time to do it, so... I'll update (maybe) when I update (also maybe).]


	2. Chapter 1: Falling (Without) Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Welcome to Dreamland- OH FRICK DEDEDE'S GOT HIS MALLET _RUN_ -]

_The dreams had been getting more and more intense... But each was the same. She would lay her head down for the night... And close her eyes... Only for the world to fade away, replaced by that empty void. Ice clung to her very bones, drifting through her veins. No matter how badly it burned, she couldn't stop it. She couldn't move. Her limbs were all locked in place... The dreams had even started growing into her days, taking over her thoughts as she tried in vain to parcel them out. The very first- that odd moment... It was oft looked over, considered... But she couldn't place what it meant. The voices were all too murky to truly understand, and her own actions... Her own voice... Her body, the way it had just... Felt... **Wrong**..._

_Some of the darkness shifted each time she slept. With time, cautiously, little pinpricks of light had flickered into her vision... She had tried to focus, but trying to move her eyes had resulted in an intense agony the first time. After that, she'd stopped trying... And just watched the void. No other dreams visited her... So she was without thought as to what could be going on._

_Tonight she stared side-long, the drone of a new Reddit video playing in the background while she tried to parcel out the latest dream. It had been much the same... For the most part. Floating in an abyss with far-away lights... But near the end... Something had hit her. She was sure of it. There'd been a dull 'thunk', and before she could think twice, the lights had shot into the distance- creating spears of glowing luminescence in the void. There'd been a rather familiar voice, a question of surprise and curiosity... A burn had settled over her skin, instantly burning off the ice that had frozen her like a block. Something had ripped away from her. Her teeth had sunk into something very thick and metallic. It reminded her of sucking on a penny. The universe had warped and twisted, and she was sure her eyes would burst out of her skull. She was sure that God was calling her to Hell, and her time on this plane was done- but no._

_That was where the dream had ended. Pain and light... The cries of some curious and worried creature... She noticed one of her eyes beginning to fall. The other started skittering left. Her hands went up, brushing against the lids as if that would stop them. The faintest hint of a question crossed her mind... And she threw it to the abyss faster than it could regenerate._

_' **What if it's real** '. Sure. She'd had dreams before where a character in them **warned** her that she was dreaming when she was awake... But c'mon. Those were **dreams**.... Still..._

_She raised one hand- the left- hazel orbs tracing over the outline of a burn on her hand. It rested at the top of her palm, criss-crossing over the inner section of the joints in her fingers... And had burned away the pads of her touch. But even as she watched... That started to swirl. She blinked... Her hand fractured, reforming with a clatter of glass... A whisper of a voice... She shook her head drowsily. Only now was sleep daring to claim her, now that she wanted to delve further into her own thoughts?... She tried to sit upright... But immediately fell back down. Feeling fled her feet. Her eyes would have widened if she could control them. They slammed shut. Pinprick lights. A concerned tone. And in the distance..._

_A humongous yellow star._

**===**

Warm... That was the first thing to cross her mind... That, and an extreme, deep-seated cold... But the warmth... It was spreading... Growing... It started at her toes, tickling its way up her body, inching from the toes to her feet... Then her legs... And the warmth started to sear, burning her toes. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could only lay there, in the darkness, and scream internally. The warmth continued upwards, and with it, the fire. There was air. It whipped around. Bit into her available skin. She tried to curl what she could. It was no use. She went down, soaring through the atmosphere. Gravity pulled her ever-down, and she could do nothing but stare straight ahead. The black slowly filtered away, replaced by-and-large by a brilliant blue... And stark gray-white. She had no time to actually contemplate this before she crashed.

Dirt, pebbles, and fire burst in all directions. There was a scream from her. She could hear the world tearing up around her. She was rolling. Something big was **slamming** into her every few milliseconds. She hit wood. The texture was familiar. Green soared by her half-broken vision. When the world finally stopped spinning, she was more than ready to just give her soul up to God. Her body ached, throbbing from every possible inch... And some beyond. She released a groan. The voice came from its proper place... Her vision came back in. She could see crystal-blue sky, with cotton-ball clouds drifting aimlessly... And hanging into her vision was a wrecked ship of some kind. It was shaped eerily like a starship she knew from some show... Or was it a game?... A book?... Surrounding on all sides was coarse dirt, charred black by her- and the machine's- landing. The 'star' had a glass orb in the center, and thanks to the shadow of the ship... She could see inside. A pink orb rested within, with two darker-pink shoes(?) wiggling back and forth.

She forced a hand into the dirt. Her vision caught. That... _**That wasn't HER hand.**_ Whatever it was, it belonged to some beast- it was spindly, a jet-black concentration of mass that ended in a pointed tip. Even as she watched, it seemed to fog out- much like elements do in most cartoons. It shifted, before coalescing into something more reminiscent of a hand... With claw-tips. She drew it close. Each finger corresponded to her as she tried to react... Index, thumb, middle, pinkie, even the ring finger... All moved in time with her motions. The very notion this dared to offer froze her in place. It _was_ her hand- but it _couldn't_ be!!

"What is **that**??" There were gasps nearby. Pizza... But with root beer. The scent was nearly overwhelming, and it made her stomach growl. Her head snapped to the side, only for her to wince. A low growl escaped her. The glass orb slid open, and the pink thing dropped down... It looked _really_ familiar.. She raised her head... And nearly screamed. Whatever was gawking at her and her companion- it wasn't human. Standing before the two was a veritable ocean of something she could have once deemed human-esque, perhaps. They were like sacks of grain, a little lighter and far less coarse- with black pits for eyes and mouths. Many walked on little stumps of some sort, waddling side to side like penguins... Others stood on said stumps, and a select few looked like they had 'shoes' much like the pink thing. One of the things stepped forward. The pink ball beside her whined quietly. She raised a hand, letting it rest slightly on the thing. Her eyes narrowed at the crowd. She was two seconds from collapsing, and yes, she was grimacing from the pain- but c'mon. Monstrosities?? REALLY???

_**WHAT KIND OF FRICKED-UP NIGHTMARE WAS** **THIS?!**_

"It can't be..." One of the things stepped forward. This one was half the height of the others, but wore orange shoes... And a strange pink-and-green getup on its torso that nearly reminded her of a dress. It was green on the bottom, with pink stabbing downward... And she (the woman assumed) even had pink shoulder-pads of some sort... Her skin was a hint more yellow than those around her, and unlike them, she actually had eyes- they were very reminiscent of an anime, complete with the standard 'heroine glint'. They echoed with green intelligence.... The stranger had a ponytail, popping out of the back of her head from some purple apparatus and two... She could only assume those were **big** orange scrunchies. "... Your name wouldn't happen to be 'Kirby', would it?.." The smell of pizza and root beer was nearly overwhelming. Everything seemed to shrink in a flash of a second.

"Kirby?... Kirby! Kirby!" The pink-puff ball suddenly came to life, bouncing up and down with a laugh that she could only envy. They sounded so innocent, so young... The crowd all seemed to blanch. The smell was overpowering. She flinched back, only for one foot to catch. She tumbled, her back- and something else- hitting the metal of the ship. There was a dull 'thwak!' as if wood had collided with it. She slid to the ground. Okay... Ow... Just... Ow. "Poyo?" And 'Kirby' as they were so dubbed turned, curious ocean-blue orbs landing on her. Even through the pain, the realization of why the pink one was familiar hit her like a lightning bolt. If she hadn't already been speechless, she would be now. Something big rested beside her. She barely turned her head, officially just _too dazed_ from whatever train-wreck this was to understand what was going on. The sight of a massive maw- easily as big as her- led to her freezing in place.

" _THAT'S_ Kirby????" One of the crowd yelped.

"The star warrior?!" Another cried out. Something was beginning to make its way through the mass. She was pretty sure her brain had short-circuited. When the thing in the crowd had made its way to the front... That was when her mind officially screeched to every halt in the book. Her mouth hung open- the maw of the thing beside her opening slightly, revealing massive white teeth that were sharpened to points. Now appraising the two was a giant blue penguin, fat as fat can be, complete with a humongous orange-yellow beak to match. It stuttered in its strut for a moment, eyes dilating as it stared at the two of them.

She was sure that they looked like quite the pair, but she hadn't had the time to get a proper look at herself. The penguin, on the other hand... He was dressed in a red... Was that a bathrobe?- With white fluffy trim and a cap that had gold on its edges. There was some sort of cumberband that rested on its humongous belly, a pattern of tainted gold and red in triangles from top to bottom on it. The edges were white... And the penguin's fur was _blue_. He didn't seem to be wearing shoes, but of that she couldn't be certain. Thanks to the lightning-bolt of understanding, she knew him immediately... **King Dedede**. His eyes were the same color as Kirby's, which was just a little disturbing.

Sliding alongside him was a light purple snail with a puke-seafoam-green shell. He had three tufts of hair poking out of his t-shaped head- one on either side like a moustache, and one below like a goatee. The hairs were a form of green that clashed horribly with the purple skin, and the dark green eyes... Somehow brought it all together. **Escargoon**. He also seemed to stutter to a pause, before both continued forward- King Dedede more than Escargoon.

"Well, I reckon that's th'monster that done ate up all the sheep!" King Dedede glared at the two. He was smirking around that glare... Just looking for an excuse. "And that there must be its accomplice!" He pointed to her. Oh. GOD. ABOVE.- She raised her hands. They were points again. "It's tryin' to attack me!" He yelped, taking a step back. That scent was too much. She took a step forward. Injuries she hadn't even realized she'd acquired suddenly made their presence known. She crumpled.

"Mash 'em with your mallet!" Something shot forward. She tasted metal. Lots and lots of metal. Her mouth was salivating. Something big smashed into Kirby. She turned just in time to see the mallet swing back up. Kirby was sent soaring.

"KIRBY!" Her voice. Something crashed into her. She heard nothing snap. No cracks. Just the painful, all-encompassing ' **SMACK** ' as wood collided with wood. She was airborne with a screech. Now that sounded less human. Animalistic. Stars filled her vision, coating the sky and ground. She was spinning. The scent of pizza and root beer fled. She arced up. The world reclaimed her, forcing her to fall with a speed that she _knew_ would kill her. The ground rushed up to greet her. She grit her teeth. She went... Over it. There was dirt on five sides out of six. A chasm?

She didn't have a lot of time to think about that. Her body smashed into the wall, easily forming a new crevice as her mouth fell open with a silent groan. How... Had he had _that_ much force?...

"Poyo!" The sound echoed through the canyon. She groaned again. The dirt, the rubble... It was such an _unsightly_ smell.. She wanted to smell the pizza and root beer... Maybe even eat some... It would have been so tasty... But no, her mouth was filled with the taste of pennies and dimes. She swallowed... And **something** entered her stomach. She tilted her head down. Resting around where a belt would was a pure-white ring, clasped tight to her chest. She tried to touch it... The dirt held her fast. She growled. She was in pain, probably broke a few ribs, and the freaking **Earth** wanted to hold her back??

It only took a quick tug for the destroyed rock to release her arms. Pebbles and dust fell from where she forced it away. The light above was less than when she'd been with Kirby at his spaceship. It was comforting, homely. She pulled her hands towards the stomach-ring... And there were two more rings... One on either hand... Or perhaps a little above? Just above the wrist.. "Poyo!" And that was _way_ closer. Her eyes shot upright. There was Kirby... Slightly inflated, lips pressed in a thin line. It looked kind of like a beach ball that had taken on too much air... And was just barely holding on.

"... H-i..." She pulled a leg forward. More pebbles and dust fell. Kirby floated into her little alcove, landing near the edge. They tilted themselves, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Poyo?" Ahg... She tried to grin through the pain, but it was already beginning to fade. That was a plus.

"... Hi, Kirby..." There was a tinge of blood to her voice, just barely hidden. She slowly raised a hand to her chest, pressing in... And hissed. Her hand shot away. Kirby gave a yelp of concern. "... It's okay..." She pulled her other leg free. All that was left was her mid-section.. Really, this was so anime-esque... She used her hands and legs to leverage herself. "... One second..." And she forced herself forward. The rock behind her gave way, dust and dirt tumbling towards Kirby. She didn't waste a second. Kirby was picked up with her hands. The 'fingers' pressed slightly into their flesh for purchase, but they were still pulled above the mini rock-slide... She set them down after a few moments. ".... Are you.... Smaller?..." She could have sworn they were nearly the same size... If anything, Kirby had been a bit bigger than her while they were at the spaceship... Kirby blinked.

"Poyo?" Of course they wouldn't know... She shook her head of the thought. She let herself rest on her knees. Kirby beamed. It was so childlike, so innocent, so pure... How was this kid not **dead**? For that matter... How was _she_ not dead? They'd both taken a direct hit from King Dedede's mallet... Well, Kirby could handle several of those hits.. But she was human- that hit should have shattered ribs and liquified her internal organs... But no, aside from a severe number of bruises, she felt alright. Moderately speaking... She would have gone with the tried-and-true 'this has to be a dream'... But... She had never actually _felt_ pain in her dreams... Not until these strange ones had started arriving... And she hadn't any ability that she knew of to fight with, which was common in her sleeping self... So...

The implications were enough to nearly stop her heart. If this was, in fact, real... Then she'd just made a name for herself against King Dedede- an enemy, and an ally of Kirby... There would be pros and cons to that situation, more pros than cons in her opinion.. But cons nonetheless. She begged to the stars that God would let her wake up, that she would go back to her real body- but no such thing happened. No matter how hard she mindlessly murmured or whispered... The rocks, the sun, Kirby- they all remained. If anything, the star warrior's expression was slowly growing worse and worse. She finally shut her mouth.

If nothing else... She couldn't let Kirby worry. That was something to focus on... Her faint grin returned, having fallen off while she was lost in her thoughts. She held out a hand to the other. Kirby raised a nub of flesh- presumably their hand- and let her take it. She pulled them closer, but not close enough that her skin would touch. After everything that had happened today, she wasn't sure if she'd spontaneously combust or die on the spot.. And she really didn't want to traumatize the kid. So, instead... Well, she knew their name- but they didn't know her's.

Tiff and Tuff would be along soon enough... The least she could do was try to interact with the kid until they got here... And then... Well, she wasn't sure what she'd do. She couldn't really live at the castle, and based on the reactions of the Cappies... She couldn't live in town. It would have to be somewhere removed from all of that for the time being... Things to think about when the moment came. For now..

"... Writer." She tapped her chest.

"... Witer." Kirby replied. "Witer!" A giggle. Writer rolled her eyes lightly. They _were_ a little kid... So she couldn't fault them.

".... Yeah... 'Witer'.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter one is officially here!!... And we're beginning this story with a **S M A C K**... Courtesy of his royal idiocy, no less!  
> For reference's sake, I'll be referring to Kirby as a nonbinary/gender-ambiguous entity, since that's what they are in the original language (America/English just made them a boy because apparently that was easier). Considering the pure _size_ of my first attempt at a self-insert K:RBaY fanfic (where each chapter was 10k words), I figure I'll probably split up each episode into pieces in this fanfic so that I can have more steam (I like my chapters to have at least 3k words per, or more if I desire to push a scene out more).  
> Another 'reference' thing: I have played Super Star Ultra, Squeak Squad, and am currently playing Star Allies at the time this chapter is published (Feb. 24th, 2021). Those are the games I may intermix into the fanfic~. Of course, if they **do** end up in this fanfic... Expect some changes! 'Tis what I do best...~  
> For _now_ we'll be going with just the anime... But I was planning on tossing in some of the game-stuff eventually... Not all of it, but some.  
> A special thank-you is in order to Vinay and ChingKittyCat, one for being m'beta-reader and the other for encouraging me to keep writing this! Will I?... God only knows, but I think we're off to a solid start!  
>  _Nowifya'llneedmeI'mgonnagoplayKirbyStarAlliesuntilclassstarts._  
>  Love ya'll, thank you for reading the insanity, and... I'll see you in the next chapter, when/if I write it!  
> -Writer]


	3. Chapter 2: Kind vs. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SO King Dedede SUCKS, anyone else agree?  
> In all seriousness... Writer has a few wardrobe panics, King Dedede decides to be a _twit_ because of course he does, and someone is kind to Writer aside from Kirby. Joyous chaos!]

The two waited out their time relatively quietly... Writer moreso than Kirby. Kirby was consistently swapping between saying 'Kirby', 'Poyo', and 'Witer'. She wasn't sure which was the funniest, but it was a nice distraction from the panic... However, with the adrenaline beginning to wear off... She had more time to think, to actually contemplate what was going on, and go over the events of the day so far. First off- she'd been in space. That much was a given considering that she'd remembered falling to the planet... Or at least, something like that... And the freezing over... She was surprised she hadn't _died_. That had linked directly into the next item: her strange appearance. She took a little more stock of herself, noticing the smallest hint of a tail poking out from just above her rear (it was more like a nub that ended in a point- kind of like Sonic's or Shadow's tails really). She had two pointy ears, each a curved triangle... And her skin- every last inch of it- was a deep, deadly **black**. The only thing she was wearing were the rings- two on either arm, and one on her chest- and she'd nearly fainted the second she realized she was essentially _**naked**_ in front of a **toddler**.

"Kirby- can you look away... Please?" She whispered, thanking God that her voice hadn't cracked the moment she'd tried to use it. Kirby merely quirked an eyebrow at her. "... I just... I feel uncomfortable right now. Please?" The kid didn't seem convinced, but they still looked away. A few additional senses were beginning to enter her mind, but in the light of shame, she barely noticed. She averted her eyes, curling her legs close... And seeing two spindly points instead of feet. She didn't have the mental capacity to panic anymore.

"Kirrrrbyyyyy?..." Tiff- the little girl that had asked Kirby if they were a star warrior... Writer raised her head, as did Kirby. The two poked their heads out of the little alcove Writer's body had made earlier, and noticed two small Cappies making their way down a treacherous path into the canyon. The boy that was with Tiff had darker skin, nearly a light burnt orange, and was maybe a head shorter than his sister. His hair was dyed at the ends to a deep green that somehow complimented the orange, but the puke-green shoes he was wearing kind of threw off the look. He was wearing a purple pair of overalls that were only holding on by one red strap and button.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved his hand. Writer nearly _screamed_. He was drawing attention to them- and she was **beyond** indecent- oh God kill her-!

"Kirby??- WOAH!" Tiff turned, but that proved to be her mistake. She tripped on the path thanks to a jutting rock, the blue stone nearly mocking as Tiff was sent careening over the edge. Kirby wasted no time jumping after her. The boy- Tuff if Writer remembered correctly- yelped and took off running down the path, deeper into the canyon.

"TIFF!" And he, too, tripped. The world nearly seemed to slow down. Tuff tripped. Writer leaped forward. The smell of pizza and root beer. Tuff seemed to grow much bigger than she'd expected. Her body crashed into his. Something flew behind them. Something hit her mouth, **hard**. Her jaw remained shut. They had landed against something soft. She shook.. Something that wasn't quite her head. It seemed to be the nub of a tail she had. The two were suddenly shoved forward by a force, but didn't have time to contemplate. Tuff was shaking. "W-wha-a...?" His voice barely came out. Far below, Tiff's scream came to an abrupt end. That spurred the two into action. They both took off as one. The shadows of the canyon meant little as they surged forth, intent on helping Tiff if she was at all injured. It only took a minute of running before they reached the bottom of the canyon... Only to find Tiff staring at Kirby like they were an alien (which they were). Tuff was still shaking. The smell of pizza and root beer was _strong_.

"Guys!" A very high-pitch, yet still somehow boyish sounding voice reached her ears. The smell went from strong to borderline _overwhelming_. Her stomach growled. She could feel saliva starting to drench her mouth. Great. Now she was a monster, homeless, and starving. Lovely life. She looked up. Her eyes immediately spotted two orbs- a small blue one and a small pinkish-red one. They had white shoes, and white gloves on the end of _very_ small arms. The pink one was sporting an orange-ish-yellow bow. They stopped just short. She could see their black eyes flick to her for a second. Then they moved forward again, uncaring of the consequences. "Are you all alright?" The pink one... Falala?- Questioned. Tuff still had his mouth slightly open, but gave a sort-of nod that Writer couldn't really place as confidence... But it was better than nothing.

".. Yeah... Kirby here _saved_ me..." Tiff murmured, her eyes resting on the pink puffball, like she couldn't believe the words she was saying. Rock candy. She smelled rock candy... Okay, something was **definitely** screwed over with her nose, that much was apparent.

"... The monster-thing saved _me_..." Tuff replied, his disbelief just as audible. The two orbs- Fololo and Falala- blinked, staring at their charges for a few seconds before nodding their heads in assurance. Writer was made (once more) painfully aware of her appearance, but.. The kids _did_ consider her a monster... So maybe???? Plus she recalled several cappies that didn't wear tops, bottoms, or either- so maybe this was just normal?... But to her, it felt very, very wrong. The second she could get clothes... She'd be doing so. For now, her tail stilled. Talk about _**mortifying**_.

"Well, if that's the case- then thank you both!"

"What **are** you guys?.." Tuff's question came out of the blue. Writer glanced down to herself, and immediate embarrassment filled her thoughts. Right. Not wearing clothes... Why were the- well... Even on a glance she seemed to lack any features that even _remotely_ resembled masculine or feminine features... So to them, she was probably a genderless monstrosity...

 **O w.** Still... Helped with a few issues for now to just be considered a 'monster'... But man, that label was going to get painful fast.

"... No clue." Writer replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Kirby!" Kirby pointed to themselves. "Witer!" They jumped over, tapping Writer's face with a laugh. She noticed that they were a trite bigger than when they'd been in the hole.. For frick's sake.... What was going on????... She could not, however, resist the faint giggle that escaped her. The kid had every right to be a kid- for all intents and purposes, they were a toddler, after all.

"... I'm _Writer_... No clue on my species, though... As for them... They're Kirby, and yes, they're a Star Warrior." She hummed. The four residents of the world groaned. Kirby took off, with Writer watching him go for a few milliseconds before deciding.... That it would probably be best to chase him.

"Hey Kirby, where ya goin'???" Tuff's voice was on the edge of her ear as she chased after the pink puffball. "Writer???"

**===**

"... That's what I look like?..." She couldn't believe her ears. The description she'd been given by Tiff of her current appearance was a trite different from her initial findings... But it was exactly as the kid described. Writer now stood at Kirby's height, a fraction of what she was initially- roughly one and a half feet tall... And she had a long, spindly tail that ended in a giant curved mouth. She'd nearly screamed when she'd tried speaking- and her voice came _out of it_. Her theory was only confirmed when she licked the canyon's wall with it- and immediately tasted dirt. That was spat out immediately. Her... Mouth?... Tail?... Had been rested atop her head, so that her mouth was at least somewhere **near** her face. It had been terrifying to see the size of the thing... It was big enough to swallow Kirby in _one bite_!

And apparently, she'd used it as a cushion when she'd helped Tuff not fall into the canyon... That would explain why it was slowly beginning to feel sore, now. She thanked God for all her night walks with her brother over the years as the group made their way out of the canyon, away from the dirty ground and back onto green grass. Of course, they mostly stayed on a path... So more dirt, but it wasn't on five out of six sides now.

"Yep! And it's pretty **scary** , I'm surprised Tiff hasn't screamed yet!" Tuff snickered. Tiff rolled her eyes, tossing her hair lightly as she turned to face them all- effectively stopping the team in its tracks.

"Whatever...! Like Tuff said... I'm Tiff, daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like." She crossed her arms. "... And Writer hasn't **tried** to attack me, so why should I?" She glared at her brother, one foot tapping on the ground.

"I'm her brother, Tuff- thanks for stealing my intro, sis." He snickered. "She still looks preeeeeetty creepy thouuuugh~!" The boy sang, spinning a circle around his sister. The two orbs giggled.

"Since we're saying our names... I'm Fololo."

"And I'm Falala!" The blue orb was Fololo, and the pink Falala... The two nearly acted in perfect sync. Writer nodded lightly. Thankfully, unlike with real life, these weren't names she was likely to forget... Although this technically **was** real life now, so.. Who knew?

".... It's nice to meet you all." Writer nodded her head to the two orbs, before glancing to Tiff and Tuff... Who were now arguing over if she was scary or not, and if Kirby would defeat the monster of the land... Kirby... Was just watching a butterfly that had meandered onto the path. They were caught up in the mystique of the creature, so at least they didn't have to bare witness to this rivalry of two siblings. Kirby started chasing the butterfly... Right off the path. Writer followed with ease. Even if she was a fraction of her preferred size.. It was still little trouble to keep up with the toddler. They dashed up a small grassy hill, only to pause at the top when the butterfly took to the sky itself... Leaving Kirby on the ground, whining just a little at the loss of what they probably considered a toy. Writer glanced forward, and... Man was she glad that Kirby hadn't tried to keep running.

The hill was actually only a partial hill, ending on a small cliff. The drop wouldn't have done too much damage, but it definitely wouldn't have been fun... Spread out before them was a rather small town, With buildings that rolled and flowed with the hills upon which they were built. Many of the buildings for workers had big icons over them- like the blue one with the star, the orange with a plate and chopsticks... Even one with a giant puzzle piece.

".... That's Cappy Town." Tiff's voice rang out, airing on the side of an annoyed sibling.

"The people who live here are called Cappies!" Tuff offered his information. There was an edge there- an attempt to one-up the other. An engine thrummed to life nearby.

"EY!" King Dedede. An involuntary shudder went through her. He'd smacked her hard enough to send her flying the first time- if he attacked again... But there were kids involved...! Freaking... Maniac! "Out of my way, I'll get them there monsters!" She turned her head. There he was, resting in the passenger's seat of a boxy orange car with a white cannon with purple trim attached to its front, and a dark blue container in the back. Giant purple tires ripped up grass everywhere they drove, and she could see Escargoon in the driver's seat. They weren't slowing down. Tiff and Tuff both jumped away. Writer braced herself. She wouldn't have _time_ to jump out of the way- but if she was lucky-!

She shot in front of Kirby. The front bumper of the vehicle crashed into her. She and Kirby both went flying, with her mouth suddenly filling with the taste of copper. King Dedede screamed.

"THAT THING ATE MY CAR!" They landed. They were back on the path, and the revving of an engine and stink of diesel told her that King Dedede and Escargoon weren't far behind. She grabbed Kirby's arm, pulling them along as she took off at a sprint. She swallowed whatever was in her mouth- presumably pieces of King Dedede's car. He deserved **so** much worse in her opinion... But right now, she just had to run. The ground behind her exploded, and she tripped. She and Kirby went flying off the path... And straight into a watermelon patch. Writer's head smacked into one, breaking it to pieces and leaving goopy red and green all over her body. Pain lit up her chest, a sharp stab that was reminiscent of a broken rib. She tried to stand up, but black spots danced in her vision. "GET 'EM!" Crap.

There was a splatting noise, and two yells of surprise.

"Get out of here! We're not gonna let you hurt our friends!" Tiff growled nearby.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the king!"

"Wait- I have an idea..." A few seconds of silence. The smell of pizza and root beer was beginning to finally wain, thank the stars... She tried moving an arm. Okay... That felt fine... Her mouth closed around something, and the sickening taste of watermelon flooded her system. Usually the texture just weirded her out, but this.. It tasted like literal _garbage_! She shuddered. But even if the taste was beyond abhorrent, she still had to eat... But she had no clue where her mouth was _getting_ it from. The tail was forced back with some willpower, resting beside her head while she tried to recover. The watermelon was spat out.... Although she was sure that it was now in pieces.

"There's more than one way to skin a Kirby...!"

"Hey, you kids alright?" A choked voice, from age. Whoever had it commanded authority, respect... And yet had the sensation of 'local joke-cop'.

"Yeah, but where'd they go...?" Writer raised a hand. There was an inhale- not Tiff's, Kirby's. Steps getting closer. "Ah-.. Are you two okay????" Writer put her hands down. She forced what power hadn't been beaten out of her into them, and managed to raise herself enough that she was sitting.. Only to promptly fall back, her spine (or lack thereof) colliding with another watermelon. She was half-facing Tiff, Tuff, the orbs, and... A few of those creepy creatures from before... The Cappies... One had on a teal cap with a star on it, as well as a vest of the same color. The other wore a brown tophat with a button-up coat and a teal bowtie.

"... I'm not dead, now am I?.." She turned her head... And there was Kirby... Eating a watermelon. Alright then. For a kid without teeth... They were somehow able to swallow a watermelon whole. "... And neither is Kirby, so we're all good..."

"You're bleeding! Step aside, I know first aide." **_Aides_**. Writer had jumped back like she was struck, her tail lashing. A low growl rumbled in her throat, echoing out of the giant mouth like a wounded wolf's warning. The policeman raised his... Well, he didn't seem to have fingers, but... The equivalent of hands, if they were just pads. Only Tiff and Tuff really seemed to have 'fingers'. "-I won't hurt you." She knew he wasn't lying, but a part of her- a very big part- was screaming to run. She stood still, eyes narrowed on the other as he drifted closer. She didn't _feel_ like she was-... The watermelon. Really?

"... I'm not bleeding." She wiped off some of the watermelon. "... See? Perfectly fi-" There was yellow on her hand, and it wasn't quite the consistency of fruit.. More the consistency of a syrup. "... I stand corrected."

"Can you stand?" The policeman's question was met with Writer attempting it... And succeeding. The pain was still there, but thankfully a bit less... She nodded. "... Then let's get you to the mayor's house." The cappy drew closer. Writer stopped herself before she could turn and run on instinct's principle. Less than a day.. And she was _attacked_ , _threatened_ , and _injured_.

**===**

"May I come in?" Writer raised her head. Against her better judgement, she'd opted to stay at the house.. It wasn't really the wisest in her opinion.... But shortly after her injury had been dealt with, she had fallen asleep... And only now awoke thanks to a knock at the door of the room she was staying in.

"Yes." Who was she to say no? She noticed that a blanket had been drawn around her form, and pulled it closer to her chest when the other entered. In milliseconds the room's lavendar scent was replaced with pizza and root beer. The stranger seemed to grow in size while she shrunk... And she could distinctly feel her mouth dropping off her face, sliding to become that creepy thing at the end of her quickly-growing tail. She tilted her head, feeling one ear twitch atop her head. This body was still a literal nightmare, and if she ever figured out how to leave it, so help her God... "... Whatcha need?"

"... I just wanted to make sure you were alright, dear." The woman(?) smiled. Her voice was kind. She was pale, wearing a necklace of beads and a strange dark-blue cap with white frills. She sat in a chair that Writer hadn't noticed (then again she'd just woken up). She elected to actually look around the room, noticing it was rather bare... Save a small cabinet in the corner, and some folded blankets atop it... The guest room, presumably... She sat up in the bed, focusing on the woman as best she could. She was grateful her head hadn't been obscured by the blanket.

It was obviously quilted, and scratched at her skin rather annoyingly... But yet again, she had little to say on the matter. It was hospitality- and as far as she was concerned, taking care of something that wasn't even 'cappie'.

".. Thanks..." Writer moved the blanket so that it covered most of her tail. The rest looped back to her top half, where the mouth rested beside her face... Well, 'rested'. Hung there was more like it- just barely above her shoulder. It was weird knowing that the air on her skin was her own. "... And thanks for checking up on me." She tilted her head slightly. "... But why are you?... Isn't it... A bit _creepy_?" To emphasize her point, she snapped her mouth. That scent.... Okay, that was probably fear at this point. She had every guess that the mix of pizza and root beer wasn't really tied to the location, so much as the people.. And with her movement causing that increase of the scent... Which seemed to emanate from the other... Yeah. "... Sorry..."

"... Don't worry about it, dear." The woman giggled lightly. "I can't help but worry." She pulled a small shirt from seemingly nowhere, alongside a pair of pants... Both looked like they'd been hand-knit, and wouldn't fit her when she was at a bigger size... But while she was like this... They were _perfect_. She blinked, one eye quirked upward. "... I figured you would like some clothes, but I couldn't be sure." The lady smiled.

"... I would like that..." Writer made her way to the edge of the bed, holding out one hand. The clothes were deposited into her grip with a slight shake... The shirt was a pure white, and soft as silk... The pants were similar in texture, but their color was just the faintest shade of light blue. Compared to her pitch-black skin(?)- _she was pretty sure she had fur based on her own skin vs. hair contact but she couldn't be sure_ \- both stood out like **spotlights**. She grinned faintly. The woman was scared... But she was still willing to help her... "... Thank you, miss?..."

"Hana." Hana chuckled, one hand covering her mouth. "... I'll leave you to get changed, dear... We'll be having dinner shortly... Feel free to join everyone. We're celebrating Kirby's arrival!" A spark of hope filled her voice at that. Writer could only nod. It would be impolite to refuse... There was still pain echoing through her systems, but it was far less than it had been when she was initially hit.

"I'll be there." And she wouldn't be eating, she knew that... Already she felt the slightest hint of an urge to snicker at poor Tuff's situation... But that would be for future her to deal with. Hana stood, waving towards Writer before exiting the room, closing the door. There was no 'click'. Writer glanced down to the clothes.

... And felt the smallest twinge of hope... The faintest scratching... But it was still **there** , as if to say 'I won't leave you, believe me'.

_A small droplet of water landed on the shirt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Initially this chapter ended very differently- Meta Knight ended up meeting Writer and they had a talk in the first draft, but after thinking it over for a few days I decided to change it to Writer meeting Hana, Mayor Len Blustergas' wife.  
> My beta-reader has been mega-busy as of late, so... This chapter was not read by anyone aside from myself before I posted it. Apologies if there are a few more grammar mistakes or something. ^^; We'll see how it goes...  
> In other news: I found a ship song for MK x Writer and I've been looping it for about.. Three hours today? But it's super late so I'mma head off n' crash... Ya'll have a g'night and I hope I'll see you around for another chapter update! ^^  
> Thank you for reading!!! **< 3**  
> -Writer]

**Author's Note:**

> [Lemme know what you thought, if you're willing!]


End file.
